Question: Express $0.2132$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.2132$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2132}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2132$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2132}{10000}$